Descubriendo nuevos sentimientos
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: Un nuevo colegio, nuevos amigos y chicos bastante peculiares. A la edad de 7 años un pequeño pelinegro descubre cosas nuevas conforme pasa el año escolar [Yaoi, muchas parejas][DESCONTINUADO][Falta de ideas u.u]
1. Chapter 1

**Descubriendo nuevos sentimientos**

_**Hola!** jeje aquí les vengo con otro fic n.n en realidad este fic se me ocurrio pues…por la escuela que esta alado de la mía XD se los explicare brevemente, mi fundador Marcial Marciel (acusado de abuso de menores u.u y era un padre!o.ô!) en fin él al fundar de mi escuela hizo 2 realmente una llamada Godwin de puras mujeres y otra Cumbres de puros hombres, y bueno pues ya que soy bastante fanatica del yaoi ahora XD se me ocurrio un fic con mis compañeros del Cumbres (aunque estamos separados, alguna ves estuvimos juntos) entonces eso es todo n.n_

_**Genero**: Yaoi, Lemon (quizá aun no estoy muy segura n.ñ)_

_**Parejas**: Al principio variadas pero las oficiales serán : Kai x Rei, Bryan x Yuriy, Takao x Max, Hiro x Brooklyn y muchas más_

_**Disclaimer:** Saben que Beyblade no es mio, ya les dije que de ser así las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas XD (como que Kai o Rei hubieran sido los campeones mundiales y no Tyson ¬¬)_

_**-….- **Entre guiones los diálogos_

**"…"** _Pensamientos_

_Bueno creo que eso es todo, los dejo de aburrir para que puedan leer en paz n.n_

**Capitulo 1: Primer día de clases**

Ya ase unos días que había acabado el caluroso verano, dándole así inicio a las clases escolares, un tierno y lindo pequeño de cabello negro y ojos más dorados que el mismo sol se encontraba caminando por las calles rumbo a su nueva escuela, ya hace algunas semanas que se había mudado de Hong Kong a Yucatán por una beca que se había ganado y eso que tan solo tenía 7 años, sus padres estaban tan orgullosos de su hijo que no tuvieron ningún inconveniente con dejarlo ir al Instituto Cumbres, una de las más reconocidas escuela en toda la península de Yucatán.

Los padres del pequeño pelinegro lo habían dejado a cargo con un viejo amigo, uno que conocieron en uno de sus tantos viajes de excavación, ya que los padres del pelinegro eran arqueólogos; el Sr. Mizuhara acepto gustosamente el cuidar al pequeño pelinegro, también lo vio como un posible nuevo amigo de su hijo Max.

Rei Kon, que era el nombre del pelinegro, se había llevado de maravilla con el rubio oji-azul de Max, pero a pesar de que estudiaban en la misma escuela pertenecían a diferentes salones, pero aún le quedaba el consuelo del receso; Rei se encontraba caminando solo el día de hoy debido a que Max había sido más puntual que él y se le había adelantado.

Cuando por fin llego el pelinegro al instituto, lo primero que vio fue a su rubio amigo sentado en la cancha junto con otros niños y sin esperar más fue con Max, llego y se sentó alado del rubio mientras miraba a los demás con curiosidad

- Hola, Rei te presento a Takao y Kenny ellos 2 son mis mejores amigos desde kinder –Le presentaba Max con su tan alegre carácter tan distintivo en él

- Mucho gusto –Hizo una pequeña reverencia el pelinegro en señal de saludo, lo que dejo un poco confuso a los 2 presentes, menos a Max que ya sabía de las extrañas costumbres de su amigo

- Viejo…eso fue extraño¿Por qué lo haces? –Pregunto uno de los 2 consternados al pelinegro

- En mi país se acostumbra saludar a las personas haciéndoles una pequeña reverencia –Explico

- ¿No eres de aquí? Eso explica tus rasgos tan distintivos –Dijo él otro cuyos cabellos eran castaños

- Cierto Kenny, Rei no es de aquí, él viene de china –Dijo orgulloso el rubio por alguna extraña razón, mientras abrazaba al pelinegro con un brazo acercándolo más asía su cuerpo

- ¿Eres de china¡Wuaw! –Expreso el peliazul Takao

- No es para tanto –Decía completamente ruborizado y apenado el chino

Los pequeños aprovechaban el poco tiempo que les quedaba para conocerse, antes que el profesor de disciplina anunciara que ya era hora de pasar a los salones y así fue, después de unos 20 minutos, dieron las 7:30am, hora a la cual se pasa a formación para entrar a los salones

Buenos días jóvenes, Primaria pasamos a formación, 10…9…8… -Comenzaba a contar el profesor para que todos los jóvenes se formaran

¿Por qué cuenta?-Pregunto ingenuamente el chino

Es que todas las mañana debemos formarnos en una línea, tomar distancias y luego subimos a los salones-Le explico Kenny

¿Distancias?-Cada vez el pequeño chino estaba más confundido que antes

Ya lo veras-Dijo esta ves Takao tomando su lugar en la línea

Ya todos los de la primaria estaban formados en orden de estatura, y luego hicieron lo que todas las mañanas tomar distancias, Rei por ser nuevo no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría, por lo que simplemente copio a Max quien estaba al frente suyo pues el rubio era menor que él, Max alzaba su brazo arriba cuando decían uno, luego lo baja poniéndolo a la distancia del de enfrente pero sin tocar el hombro de su compañero, cuando decían dos, en el tres el lo colocaba a un costado y aporreaba el pie al mismo tiempo y al final que era el cuatro colocaba ambos brazos en la espalda o detrás de él

Después de la formación toda la primaria pasó a sus salones sentados, esperando obedientemente a la maestra, claro que como todo pequeño travieso, bastantes estaban parados, unos conversando con otros, algunos se mantenían distantes y en cuanto a nuestro amado grupo hablaban para saber más sobre el chino

-¡Wuaw¡¿Tus papás son arqueólogos¡Que genial!-Exclamo Kenny que era uno de los poco niños que amaba esa profesión y que se dejaba impresionar con cosas como esa

-Ni tanto, por su trabajo todo el tiempo estamos viajando y casi no tengo amigos, bueno solo a Max-Dijo el chino con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-¡Hey! También nos tienes a nosotros de ahora en adelante-Dijo Takao con gran euforia

-Si…tienes razón- Y como por arte de magia la sonrisa del pequeño chico regreso

Tan solo les quedo unos minutos de libertad después de eso y la maestra instantáneamente entro al salón, saludando a todos como siempre y los chicos contestándole, también como era costumbre cuando había un alumno nuevo se le presentaba a toda la clase y así fue, el chino paso al frente del salón diciendo algunos datos particulares de él y luego tomo asiento para luego iniciar la clase

Todo paso normal lo que les tocaba a primera hora era la maestra de español, haciéndoles ver las típicas material habituales, español, matemáticas, historia, geografía y civismo; Eran cosa fácil para todos, ya que conocían bien los temas, pero para nuestro querido chino no todas fueron fáciles, Con matemáticas no tenía inconvenientes, siempre había sido bueno con los números, historia también era fácil, sus padres eran arqueólogos, sería el colmo si él no supiera de historia, geografía también era cosa fácil¡él ya había recorrido el mundo entero! A pesar de tan solo tener 7 años, pero ahora si venían sus problemas, español…cuantas veces no había escuchado de esa materia y aunque no quería decirlo, él jamás en la vida había visto español, no sabía en que consistía, eso era nuevo para él y lo peor de todo es que él era chino, hablaba muchos idiomas y el español era uno de ellos, pero jamás aprendió su gramática y ahora le enseñan eso, ya podía imaginarse como serían sus boletas de este mes, y ahora pasamos a civismo, de acuerdo él sabía a leyes de muchas tribus, países y continentes, pero saber las leyes de los mexicanos era otro terreno nuevo para él

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 9:45am, hora del receso, del bendito receso, de esa hora que todo pequeño ama, significa un tiempo fuera de las clases, de jugar, de comer, si…esos 45 minutos que te daban eran geniales, no importara en que los utilizaras, tan solo dio un timbrazo la campana, Takao salio como alma que lleva el diablo y prácticamente llevo arrastrando a todos sus amigos, incluyendo al chino

-¿Por qué nos formamos?-Pregunto el chino de nuevo, ya que debido a su falta de conocimiento por las costumbres del colegio, había tantas cosas que eran nuevas para él

-Esta es la cola de la tiendita, aquí nos formamos para poder comprar comida-Le explicaba su rubio amigo

-Ah…-Dijo simplemente dando a entender que ya comprendía

-¡Si! Llego mi turno-Exclamo Takao

Señora de la tiendita tan solo en mirar a Takao acercarse a la ventanilla, en tan solo un segundo ya tenía 5 bolsas de papas, 2 refrescos, 1 tortas y una paleta congelada

-Gracias Lidia, tú siempre piensas en mí-Dijo Takao pagando su comida, abrazándola y viéndola como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto

-De nada Takao, nos vemos mañana-Menciono en lo que guardaba el dinero y se despedía de Takao para poder así atender a sus otros clientes

Los chicos al salir del patio techado que era la zona por donde estaba la tiendita, fueron a sentarse a las canchas de fútbol, las cuales estaban atrás del edificio de primaria, pues las canchas ya eran propiedad de secundaría, pero ese era su sitio para almorzar

-¡Kya! Este lugar es inmenso-Exclamo el chino al mirar el lugar

-Si y algún día será nuestro-Dijo Kenny

-¿Qué no ya es nuestro?-Pregunto un tanto sorprendido por lo que dijo el castaño

-No, esta es área de secundaria y tenemos prohibido entrar aquí-

-¡Entonces vayámonos o nos regañaran!-Dijo un tanto asustado, pues no quería que en su primer día y lo lamen la atención

-Descuida, a esta hora todos los maestros de secundaría están dando clase, solo los del grupo 2°A están fuera del salón pero por que están en deportes y el profesor es mi hermano-Decía orgulloso Takao ante tal echo

-¿2°A? Pero ¿Eso no quiere decir que solo son un año mayor que nosotros?-Pregunto el chino, pues de nuevo no entendía ya que su sistema de grados era bastante distinto al de ahí

-A deberás, olvide explicarte eso, perdón Rei, veras aquí en Mérida los grados son bastante distintos, en primaria solo ahí 6 y cuando pasas a secundaría son solo 3 años, al igual que la preparatoria y luego sigue la universidad- Explicaba Max demasiado animado, sintiéndose como si el fuera un profesor enseñándole a un alumno

-Oh…-

Y ya con todas las cosas aclaradas comenzaron a comer, en lo que ellos ingerían alimentos despreocupadamente no notaban que unos chicos del grupo 2°A los estaban observando y era obvio pues ellos estaban corriendo dándole a la cancha de atletismo 10 vueltas seguidas para luego seguir con los demás ejercicios

-¿Ya viste Kai? Pare se ser que hay carne fresca este año-Comento un chico de rojos cabellos y mirada ártica azulada

-Hmf, no me interesa Yuriy-Le contesto un chico de mirada rojiza y cabellos bicolor

-Niñas dejen de chismear y sigan corriendo-Pidió toscamente un chico pelilavanda con notable musculatura por la forma de su anatomía

-Hmf- Refunfuño enfadado el bicolor ante tal comentario y acelero el paso

Sus compañeros simplemente lo observaron y continuaron en lo que hacían poniendo su atención a la clase de deportes. Terminaron de correr y ahora ya estaban haciendo abdominales, el recreo de los pequeños acabó por lo que tuvieron que regresar al patio de primaria para volverse a formar e ingresar a los salones, pero antes de que Rei cruzara por el pasillo que daba para las canchas de primaría el bicolor había volteado su cabeza hacía esa dirección y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Aunque tan solo pasaron segundos, para ellos fue una eternidad, además de que sintieron algo extraño, ambos habían sentido una descarga eléctrica que les recorrió por todo el cuerpo, fue una suerte para nuestro querido pelinegro el que Max notara que se había quedado hasta atrás y fue por él, sacándolo del trance y dirigiéndolo al patio

-_¿Qué habrá sido eso?_-Pensó Rei en lo que se dejaba llevar por Max

Rei y los demás ya habían entrado al salón y las clases continuaron esta vez era el turno de la maestra de ingles la cual en su clase se veían las materias de Science que es algo como biología, física y química junto, solo que para niños, también Grammar que es gramática en ingles, luego Spelling en donde aprendes nuevas palabras cada vez y por ultimo Reading y Reading Comprehension, esas dos materias eran: la primera historias en ingles que leen todos juntos en el salón y la otra debes contestar las preguntas que te hagan acerca del cuento que leíste, para nuestro adorable chino no fue ningún problema ninguna de esas materias, para él era fácil y más pues desde que conoció a Max había practicado su ingles y ya sabía entenderlo mejor

Aunque los pequeños todavía seguían en los salones, ya eran las 10:30am y era hora del recreo de los de secundaría y preparatoria, entre la multitud de los pasillos 3 chicos se encontraban bajando las escaleras con bastante tranquilidad como si para ellos el mundo estuviera a sus pies

-Por cierto Kai, hoy te vi muy extraño en la clase de deportes ¿A que se debe?-Le preguntaba de una manera bastante arrogante el pelirrojo

-No se de que hablas- Contesto fríamente

-Oh vamos, a mi no me puedes engañar Kai ¿Qué fue esa mirada que le dirigiste al chico nuevo?- Pregunto divertido

-Simplemente nuestras miradas se cruzaron, solo eso, ahora déjame en paz- y dándole un codazo al pelirrojo salió de ahí, perdiéndose entre la multitud

Los otros 2 chicos se encogieron de hombros y despreocupadamente se fueron a comer, en cuanto a nuestro bicolor este estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pensando en lo que esa mirada de ese chico le había causado, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera y menos por la mirada de un chico tan pequeño como él

-Quizá a de ser por que no son muy comunes esos ojos que tiene-Se excuso el bicolor pensando eso en voz alta

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se fijo de su camino y choco accidentalmente contra un profesor, con el que hace poco había tenido clase

-Profesor Hitoshi Kinomiya, lo lamento-Se disculpo el bicolor, algo que no era muy común en él, pero debido a que era un maestro, no podía hacer mucho

-Hiwatari, descuida no fue nada, pero la próxima vez trata de ver tú camino Kai, por cierto ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-Pidió amablemente el peliazul

-Hmf, Claro-

-Necesito que le entregues esta carta a mi hermano, esta en el edificio de primaría, en el salón de 1°A-Le indicaba Hiro

-Hmf-Dijo simplemente el ruso para hacerle saber al profesor que entendió las indicaciones

-Gracias Kai- Agradeció de último Hiro antes de retirarse

Hiwatari pasó por la amplia cancha de fútbol y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había llegado al edificio de primaria, estaban tan silenciosos los pasillos, no se veía ni a ninguno de los ruidosos niños que por lo general estaban, silencio…eso era lo que se escuchaba por todo el pasillo, dejo de seguir pensando en eso y se dirigió al salón que le habían dicho que fuese, y no tuvo que caminar mucho, ni mucho menos subir las escaleras pues afortunadamente el salón 1°A estaba en la planta baja y era uno de los primeros 6 salones

Toco un par de veces la puerta, escucho que la maestra le dio indicaciones de que pasara aunque esta hablo en ingles y ya con el permiso abrió la puerta

-What something you want in my classroom Mr. Hiwatari?-Preguntó la profesora

-Mr. Hitoshi to send me because he want to give this cart from him brother-Explico Hiwatari de la misma manera a la profesora, si bien la conocía y sabía bien de ella es que detestaba que le contestaran en español cuando se trataba de su clase

-Ok, you can to past-Dijo la profesora y continuo con su clase

Kai paso normalmente tratando de buscar con la vista al hermano de Hitoshi, no era algo tan fácil pues eran 23 chicos y además para ser sincero él no conocía a su hermano, y al parecer Takao de alguna manera lo noto y disimuladamente le indico donde estaba; Kai fue a donde estaba, le entrego la carta y para cuando se iba ya a ir, accidentalmente su vista se poso en el chico que estaba alado del peliazul Kinomiya

_-¡No puede ser! Es el chico de hace unos momentos_- Pensó Kai un tanto sorprendido pues no esperaba topárselo de nuevo

Rei al sentirse observado, elevo la cabeza y noto que había alguien mayor que él por varios centímetros notoriamente estaba parado frente a él, mirándolo con asombro

-_Es el chico del recreo_- Pensó el pelinegro

Kon se sintió un poco incomodo ante aquella mirada, pues no sabía por que lo miraba tanto y tratando de ignorarlo giro su vista de nuevo al libro fingiendo poner toda su atención en él, aunque realmente estaba más en ver cuando se iría ese chico de cabello bicolor

-Are you need any something more, Mr. Kai?-Preguntó la maestro notando que el estudiante entrometido no abandonaba el salón

-Nothing teacher- Contesto simplemente y casi se marchaba de ahí corriendo de no ser por sus modales

Kai a toda prisa regreso al edificio de secundaría para disfrutar lo que le quedaba de recreo y tratar de olvidarse de ese chico de mirada ámbar, en cuando Rei al ver que el bicolor se fue se sintió más aliviado, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivió

-Descuida amigo ya se fue-Le dijo Takao que noto la incomodidad que sentía el chino por la presencia del bicolor

-Lo se-Dijo simplemente

-Silence boys!, in my class we don't can to talk in Spanish, if we want to talk, talk in English-Les reprendía la maestro a Takao sobre todo a él, pues el chino era Nuevo y tenía justificación al no saberlo

-Ok teacher-Contesto con desganó Takao, pues odiaba que esa señora lo hiciera hablar en ingles

Después de eso, las clases continuaron normales y sin preocupaciones, aunque el pequeño chino estaba bastante pensativo, sobre todo más por ese chico de cabellos bicolor, por alguna extraña razón pensaba mucho en él y aún no sabía por que, sobre todo por que no sabía ni siquiera su nombre y pensaba en él

-_Quizá pienso en él por que tiene una mirada muy fría…si eso debe ser…¿Por qué serán fríos sus ojos?_-Pensaba inocentemente el chino

Estaba tan metido ahora él en sus pensamientos que no notó que la hora paso rápido y el segundo receso había iniciado, lo que también él fue jalado o cargado literalmente por Takao quien quería llegar temprano a la fila de la tiendita; En cuanto con Kai este tenía la mirada perdida en la cancha de fútbol, no tenía ganas de ponerle atención a un maestro que decía cosas que el ya sabía por adelantado, aunque el creyera que nadie notara su poca falta de atención a la clase, estaba equivocado, ya que un pelirrojo de mirar azulada lo observaba; realmente estaba preocupado por él, y como no estarlo ¡Él era su mejor amigo! Una de las pocas personas que lo entendían, esa era la verdadera razón de su preocupación asía el chico bicolor, definitivamente ver a su amigo así era algo que lo preocupaba

-_¿Qué es lo que te sucede Kai?_-Pensó el pelirrojo

De vuelta con los pequeños, estos de nuevo ya habían conseguido su alimento y ahora se dirigían a su punto de reunión, el patio de fútbol; Rei se puso un poco nervioso al saber que irían a comer ahí de nuevo, no es que el lugar le desagradase ni nada, por el contrarió le parecía de lo más perfecto, pero lo que le incomodaba era el hecho de que podría toparse de nuevo con el bicolor y eso era algo que no quería que sucediera; Max había notado el nerviosismo de su compañero

-¿Te pasa algo, Rei?-Se decidió a preguntarle al chino

-¿Eh?...-Fue todo lo que dijo, ya que realmente no había puesto atención a lo que su amigo le preguntaba

-¡Ya se! Es por Kai ¿Cierto?-Pregunto el peliazul al escuchar lo que sus dos amigos hablaban

-¿K-Kai?-Pregunto el chino, ya que de nuevo no entendía

-Es el chico que entro a la clase de Miss Silvia-Explico Max

-No te preocupes, sabemos que te asusto, descuida en esta escuela todos le tenemos miedo, serías un tonto si no-Decía con tono seguro el peliazul

-Pero descuida Rei él ahora se encuentra en clase, creo que le toca con el profesor Helbert-Le dijo Max para tratar de tranquilizar a su amigo

-¿Y como sabes eso Max?-Le pregunto curioso Kenny

-Parece que alguien tiene mucho interés en lo que haga el príncipe del hielo-Dijo picadamente Takao mientras le daba un codazo a su rubio amigo

-¡Claro que no! Lo mire en ese horario tirado-Señalo Max a una pequeña hoja de papel que estaba frente a ellos

-Oh…-

Mientras sus otros amigos conversaban, el chino de mirada ámbar se puso a pensar en las últimas palabras que había dicho Takao -_El príncipe del hielo…_- Palabras que retumbaban constantemente en su pequeña mente

Para nuestro querido bicolor todo estaba bien o al menos eso creía pero este al tener la mirada perdida en el campo de fútbol pudo ver algo que jamás creyó que sus ojos pudieran visualizar, le costaba creerlo, y es que era demasiado para que fuera una simple coincidencia ¿Es que acaso siempre se va a topar con él o que? ahí frente a él estaba, estaba ese chico de mirada ámbar, de largo cabello negro y rasgos bastante únicos, primero se sorprendió pero luego simplemente lo observaba detenidamente, ahí sentado en las gradas, con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo pensando, sus cabellos moverse al compás del viento, era una imagen verdadera hermosa para los ojos de cualquiera, incluso para Kai Hiwatari

-_¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!_-Se reprendió mentalmente el bicolor

El segundo recreo paso rápido y ahora seguía el de secundaría, Kai no tenía muchas ganas de salir del salón así que decidió quedarse ahí esos 25 minutos; Ya cuando su recreo termino las clases en ambos grupos continuaba normalmente, todos ansiosos por que ya fuese la salida, miraban constantemente sus relojes que estaban en la muñeca, ya hasta algunos contaban cada segundo, de cada minuto que transcurría, claro que Kai no tenía tanta prisa el marcharse, realmente le causaba total indiferencia, si llegaba la salida significaba estar todo lo que restaba del día en cerrado en su enorme mansión, sin nada que hacer más que la tarea; Pensaba tanto en eso que no se fijo para cuando dieron las 2:10pm, era increíble como el tiempos e iba volando y eso que apenas eran las 1:30pm

-Bien jóvenes, pueden retirarse- Les dijo el profesor de Informática y todos los alumnos no esperaron más y como un rayo se esfumaron

En cambio nuestros pequeños de primaría se sentían bastante impotentes y desesperados, se suponía que hace unos 10 minutos debieron de haber salido, pero la maestra Silvia los tenía retenidos como si ellos fueran criminales encerrados en una celda

-Vamos, vamos, vamos…-Decía constantemente en voz baja Takao

Al fin había terminado la lectura la profesora y al darse cuenta de la hora que era le dio permiso para poder salir, todos los pequeños prepararon sus cosas cpn bastante rápidez, como si su vida dependiera de ello, claro que 4 chicos se tomaban su calma o al menos solo uno de ellos y los otros lo esperaban

-Vamos Rei ¡Apresúrate! Ya quiero salir de aquí-Le decía su desesperado amigo Takao al chino

-La paciencia es una virtud Takao-Le contesto de una manera bastante dulce el pelinegro, tanta que él peliazul se sonrojo un poco, aunque este no sabía por que

-¿Acaso eres una galleta de la suerte?-Recobro su postura Takao haciendo una de sus ya comunes bromas

-No, que yo sepa al menos- Rió por lo bajo Rei; ya que el comentario de su amigo realmente le causaba gracia

Rei había terminado de guardar sus libros en su mochila y salió junto con sus nuevos amigos rumbo a la reja de la salida; Cuando llegaron a la reja de la salida se detuvieron los 4 justamente en medio, pues Takao los había detenido por algo en especial

-¡Chico! Que les parece si hoy nos reunimos todos en mi casa¡será divertido¿Qué dicen?-Exclamaba con tanta euforia el peliazul que era difícil negarse a la invitación

-Me encantaría, pero…-Comenzó a decir el chino pero fue interrumpido

-Descuida Rei, mi papá sabe que casi siempre voy a casa de Takao, si quieres cuando lleguemos le aviso que nos quedamos con él¿Te parece?-Le dijo su rubio amigo

-Si-Contesto dedicándoles una calida sonrisa

Debido a que los 4 estaban a la mitad de la reja, sin querer uno de los tantos chicos que salían del edificio, choco con Rei haciéndolos caer a ambos

-L-lo siento-Se disculpo el chico que había chocado con Rei

-Descuida, fue mi culpa, yo estaba en medio de la salida-Se disculpaba Rei, ayudando al extraño a pararse y ya estando de pie le sonrió de una manera bastante dulce

-Gracias-Agradeció la ayuda el extraño y también devolviendo la sonrisa

-De nada-

-Me llamo Brooklyn, Brooklyn Masefield, mucho gusto-Extendió su mano el pequeño, además de sonreírle

-Yo soy Rei Kon-Y el chino devolvió el gesto al igual que el saludo

-Bueno debo irme Rei, nos vemos en otra ocasión- Menciono con tanta tranquilidad y calma

Brooklyn quien era un chico de cabellos pelinaranjas, mirada azul verdosa, calmado y centrado, se había despedido del chino de una manera bastante inusual, le había dado un tierno beso en la mejilla y se despedía de él haciéndole un ademán con la mano en lo que corría

Rei había quedado sumamente sorprendido por eso, pero además también sonrojado, no solo por el beso en la mejilla, si no también la forma tan tranquila en como sonreía, por alguna extraña razón ese chico le hacía sentir cosas sumamente extrañas, por su estatura seguramente era algo mayor a él, pero él no se fijaba en eso, solo mirada el lugar por donde se había marchado aquel pelinaranja

Fue una suerte para nuestro querido chino el que sus otros amigos no notaran lo que había pasado, pues los otros grupos también habían salido y por la inmensa desesperación que sentían por ya quererse ir de ese lugar, habían separado a los cuatro, cuando la gente se quito todos se volvieron a juntar y esperaban a que los fueran a recoger

-_Ese chico…es bastante extraño_-Pensó el chino, recordando de nuevo el beso que le había dado

En unos minutos el hermano de Takao había salido por la reja de secundaria y se acerco a los pequeños, Hitoshi noto que había un nuevo integrante en el grupo, tenía que admitir que era bastante atractivo, pero era una lastima que era demasiado joven para él, aunque siempre había preferido a los chicos jóvenes, pero ese no era momento para estar pensando en eso, se decía a si mismo

-Hola chicos, Takao ¿Recibiste la carta que te envié?-Le pregunto Hitoshi

-Si hermano, aquí la tengo, por cierto hoy todos los chicos se vienen con nosotros-Le dijo Takao a su hermano, ya que él sería quien los llevaría a casa

-A de acuerdo, pero dime ¿Quién es tú nuevo amigo?-Pregunto con bastante curiosidad el peliazul mayor

-El es Rei, viene de china-

-Mucho gusto Rei, yo soy Hitoshi el hermano mayor de Takao-Saludo cortésmente el mayor al joven chino

-M-mucho gusto-Dijo igual, pero nervioso por el contacto que hacía el peliazul asía su persona, aunque simplemente solo le tomaba la mano de una manera bastante delicada

-Bien chicos al auto-Ordeno Hitoshi, aunque sin usar su too autoritario de siempre

-Si-Dijeron todos al uní solo y siguieron la orden dada

Todos los pequeños subieron y casi de inmediato Hitoshi entro al auto, lo puso en marcha y tomaron rumbo a la casa de Takao

**_Continuara…_**

_Espero que les guste n.n y no olviden dejar reviews por favor n.n_

_Atte: **Taimatsu-Kon**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! **Valla muchas gracias por sus reviews Neko-girl chan y Shingryu Inazuma (tú siempre tan fiel a mis fics, que felicidad T.T) bueno contestare sus dudas nn_

_**Neko-girl chan:** Gracias por la correción XD digamos que soy RE mala para conjugar cosas en ingles u.u lo sabre escribir, entender, leer, medio hablar, pero conjugar ¡safo! En fin me alegra que te gustara mi fic y ¡sip! Claro que es shota nn (pero todavía no se si le pondre Lemon, me siento tentada XD)_

_**Shingryu Inazuma:** Si, es que en este fic Rei es muy inocente, timido y más lindo que de costumbre XD (siempre es lindo ¿ne? XD)¡Si lo se! Brooklyn es tan lindo! Pero también es muy malvado, ese va a hacer uno de los "villanos" en mi fic (ya veran por que XD) y sobre la edad entre Kai y Rei, en este capi lo digo nn_

_De acuerdo los dejo de aburrir para que puedan leer en paz, NO olviden dejar reviews por favor nn (si no Bryan los ira a visitar en la noche y no sera una visita muy placentera ¬¬)_

_Muajajaja! Ui creo que hable de más o.oU en fin olviden eso y dediquense a leer nn_

**Capitulo 2: De nuevo nos encontramos…**

La reunión en la casa de los Kinomiya fue sumamente divertido ya que era bastante gracioso como los familiares de Takao se llevaban tan bien, su abuelo fue una de las mejores personas que conoció, era tan agradable, no era tan serio o estricto como otros abuelos e inclusive era muy espontáneo y juvenil y eso era lo que le hacía único; El hermano de Takao, Hitoshi, él era un caso bastante especial, pues a pesar de ser también muy espontáneo y agradable, también era muy estricto y parecía más el padre de Takao que su hermano; Fueron los únicos parientes que Rei pudo conocer ya que desafortunadamente la madre de Takao había muerto cuando este al nacer y su padre se encontraba al igual que los suyos excavando algunas ruinas antiguas o descubriendo nuevas civilizaciones perdidas

En realidad toda la tarde se la habían pasado bromeando, jugando y haciendo la tarea por el abuelo de Takao que le había ordenado a este que la hiciera y decidieron mejor todos hacerla juntos

Pero ya se hacía tarde y era hora de volver a casa, Rei y Max se despidieron del señor Kinomiya y de Hitoshi para así poder ir a su casa, Kenny se había quedado un rato más con Takao ya que lo estaba ayudando con unos problemas de matemáticas

-¿Y?-Pregunto de la nada el rubio mientras se encontraban caminando por la larga acera

-¿Eh¿Y que?-Pregunto el chino no comprendiendo a su amigo al decir de repente ¿Y?

-Que ¿Qué te parecieron mis amigos?-Le contesto Max regalándole una sonrisa

-Ah… son muy graciosos je, tienes unos amigos muy buenos Max- Y este también le regalo una sonrisa al rubio

-Lo se, pero ahora ellos también son tus amigos, no lo olvides-

-Lo se-Y ante tan solo la idea de pensar que esos chicos serian sus amigos sonrió mucho más grande

Ya les faltaba poco para llegar al hogar de los Mizuhara pero cuando solo faltaba una esquina para llegar por fin al hogar, el pequeño rubio de mirada celeste se le acordó que debía pasar a la librearía por que debía comprar un libro para su padre y ya que no quería ir solo el pelinegro lo acompaño; Aprovechando que ambos estaban juntos también

La librería estaba a 5 cuadras delante de la cuadra en donde estaba la casa de Max; El rubio decidió que entraría solo, mientras Rei lo esperaba afuera; Por la calle pasaban muchas personas casi todas las que veía el pelinegro estaban acompañadas, parejas, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, había de todos, la mayoría lo observaban a él pues no era muy común ver a un niño menor solo en la calle, cualquiera pensaría que era un niño de la calle, de no ser por su fino uniforme o debería decir incomodo

-¡Esta camisa me asfixia!-Dijo el pelinegro jalándose un poco la camisa intentando acomodarla para que no le apretara tanto

-¿Y por que no te la quitas?-Menciono una voz de una manera bastante tranquila y natural

-¡¿Q-Que?!-Exclamo bastante sonrojado el chino ante tan descarado comentario por tarde del recién llegado

-Que te quites la camisa ¿O prefieres que yo lo haga por ti?-Continuaba hablando tan naturalmente y mostrando una sonrisa muy inocente

-T-Tú¡Tú eres el chico de esta tarde!-Exclamo asombrado el pelinegro ante su descubrimiento

-Si soy yo Brooklyn, me alegra que te acuerdes de mi-Continuaba sonriendo de esa manera el pelinaranja, pero cada vez se acercaba demasiado al pelinegro

- ¿Q-Que es lo que te trae por aquí?-Pregunto nerviosamente Rei pues la presencia de ese chico si que lo ponía nervioso y más al recordar el beso que le dio

-Pues solo pasaba por aquí y me alegra haber pasado por que te pude volver a ver-Menciono de una manera bastante sensual que puso mucho más nervioso al chino, y no tanto por el tono de voz que utilizo si no también por la cercanía que tenían ambos, pues el pelinaranja tenía bastante cerca su rostro al del chino

Para cualquier otro ser humano solo habían pasado segundos, pero para los dos chicos de primaria habían pasado una eternidad entera; Pero algo los saco del trance y fue el alegre Max quien llamo a su amigo al salir de la librería pero decidió quedarse en su lugar sin moverse y sin hacer ruido al ver a su amigo chino con otro chico

-Veo que se nos termino el tiempo, nos vemos en otra ocasión- Y antes de levantarse y marcharse le planto un ligero roce dulce y tierno en los labios al chino

Rei se había quedado estático ante eso, jamás espero a que el pelinaranja hiciera eso y lo peor de todo es que no sabía como reaccionar, era la primera vez que alguien lo besaba en la boca o al menos eso creía él que era eso y la situación le parecía totalmente nueva; Pero lo que más le preocupo no fue que su amigo Maxie lo mirara, ni mucho menos la personas que pasaban, si no su comportamiento al no separar o alejar a ese chico de él

Luego de unos segundos el pelinaranja se separo, le acaricio sus negros cabellos al chino y luego se marcho igual que en la escuela; Rei simplemente estaba estático, no se movía, apenas y parpadeaba, su respiración era rápida y agitada, los sucesos de lo que había pasado todavía lo estaba procesando su cerebro y fue gracias a Max que el chino pudo salir de ese transe

-Rei…Rei… ¿Rei¿Rei estás bien?-Le preguntaba preocupadamente el yanqui

-S-Si-Contesto como pudo el chino pues sentía que le hacía falta el aire

-Este…ya tengo el libro de mi papá, ya…ya podemos irnos-Decía nervioso ahora Max pues después de haber presenciado ese espectáculo se sentía un poco incomodo, no por que le molestara ver a dos chicos besándose, no en lo absoluto, si no el echo de que Rei fuera besado por un chico que ni siquiera conocía

En todo el transcurso de nuevo a casa de Max nadie dijo nada, era un silencio incomodo, pero no se podía hacer nada, ya que ninguno de los dos deseaba realmente decir algo; Llegaron por fin a la residencia Mizuhara y al entrar cada quien se fue a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra como en el camino

Los pensamientos del chino eran un mar de confusiones¿Por qué lo había besado Brooklyn¿Por qué no lo aparto de él¿Por qué al sentir sus labios juntos, se sintió extraño?, esas y muchas más preguntas se hacía el pequeño pelinegro y es que ninguna tenía explicación

Ya pasaban de las doce y el pequeño pelinegro al haberse pasado todo lo que restaba de la noche pensado en lo ocurrido con Brooklyn había quedado dormido en el pequeño escritorio de la habitación, era muy incomodo dormir así y el lo sabía, pero trataba de no darle importancia y simplemente descansar; A mediadas horas de la noche un chico de cabellos rubios se introdujo a la habitación del chino, trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su amigo, cuando pudo entrar y acercársele sin ningún problema, trato de pensar en una manera de moverlo del escritorio a la cama y lo consiguió, lo recostó en la amplia cama, lo arropo y luego se marcho sonriéndole antes de cerrar la puerta por completo

De nuevo era un hermoso amanecer, el cielo despejado, el sol radiante, la dulce brisa de la mañana, los típicos pájaros que se detienen en tú ventana a cantar, era una mañana perfecta pero no para todos lo era claro, ya que nuestro dulce chino se encontraba despertando en esos momentos y al ver la hora casi le daba un infarto

-¡Son las 7:00am en punto!-Exclamo con bastante alarmo el chino

En tan solo unos segundos, se lavo la cara, los dientes, se vistió, tomo sus cosas y se marcho de la casa, habría alcanzado de nuevo a Max de no ser por haberse quedado dormido hasta tarde, pero había algo que realmente no cuadraba y era el hecho de que había despertado en la cama, cuando que estaba durmiendo en el escritorio ¿Acaso el padre de Max entro en la noche y al verlo ahí lo coloco en la cama? O inclusive el mismo Max pudo haberlo echo, pero esas eran dudas para después lo que ahora lo tenía más inquieto era toparse con Brooklyn de nuevo, huir de la mirada rojiza tan penetrante y fría de ese chico bicolor llamado Kai y del hermano de Takao pues este actuaba con él de una manera tan atenta (N/A: la verdad yo diría que o evita si no quiere perder su virginidad ¬¬ ese Hitoshi XD)

Por suerte para Rei este llegaba de nuevo a tiempo pero lo que le restaba le duro poco pues de nuevo el profesor de disciplina comenzó a contar indicando que había que formarse a lo que todo pequeño de primaria obedecía

En cuanto los pequeños tomaban distancia en las instalaciones de secundaria los jóvenes ya se encontraban en el salón como es de esperarse de ellos todos están parados platicando de cualquier cosa que platican los hombres, mujeres, deportes, vicios, esas cosas, pero lo extraño es ver al trío ruso, ya que solo dos de ellos hablaban mientras que el bicolor se la pasaba cruzado de brazos y mirando a todo como si fuera basura

-Kai ¡Por el amor de Dios! As estado con ese mal humor estos días y empeoro más cuando entramos a clases, se puede saber ¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa?-Decía ya totalmente exasperado el taheño por la actitud de su amigo

-Hmf, mi abuelo viene este fin de semana, solo para hacerme la existencia más miserable de lo que es-Contesto asidamente el bicolor

-Pobre de ti amigo-Fingía sentir lastima el taheño por su amigo en lo que le daba ligeras palmadas en la espalda

-Yuriy deja de ser como una Magdalena por favor-Pidió el otro chico cuyos cabellos eran de color pelilavanda al igual que su mirada

-¡No tú también! Hoy mi día no puede empeorar, gracias a ustedes dos ahora yo también ya me amargue-Reclamaba el pelirrojo a sus dos amigos y luego se alejaba de ellos en señal de que los evitaría todo el día

-Y lo hace de nuevo-Hablo esta vez el pelilavanda con un tono calmado, como si lo que vio que hizo el pelirrojo fuera lo más común del mundo

-Olvídalo y vete tú también a tu lugar Kuznetzov-Ordenó el bicolor

En cuanto dijo eso el bicolor el maestro de español hacía acto de presencia viendo a todos sus estudiantes con mala cara y ordenándoles casi de inmediato a que tomaran asiento para así poder iniciar la clase

Las clases transcurrieron normales, parecía como si el día fuera de esos típicos días en los que nada nuevo ocurriría, en donde todo es rutinario y…

-¡Un tutor!-Grito a los cuatro vientos el pelinegro

Bueno quizá no tan común

-Si Rei, me e dado cuenta de que tienes mucho trabajo para entender el español y lo note mucho más al ver que ni lo puedes escribir y no quiero que por eso repruebes el año-Le decía la maestra muy preocupada por su alumno

-Es que nunca antes había visto español y en todo los lugares a los que voy siempre hablan japonés, ingles o chino-Se es cuso el pequeño

-Si te entiendo, bueno si quieres yo puedo decirte donde puedes conseguir a un tutor, muchos chicos en secundaría se ofrecen ayudar a los pequeños como tú, seguro y encuentras a alguien-

-De acuerdo miss-Y diciendo eso se marcha del salón

El día había finalizado y ya todos los pequeños se habían marchado a excepción del pelinegro y sus amigos. Luego de unos minutos Hitoshi se presento y saludando a todos recogió a su hermano para así regresar a su casa pero tuvo que detenerse ya que el pelinegro lo llamo

-Hi-Hitoshi-Lo llamo

-¿Qué sucede Rei?-Pregunto el peliazul sonriéndole de una manera tan dulce y arrodillándose frente al pelinegro para así poder estar a la altura del pequeño

-M-Me preguntaba Tú conoces a todos los estudiantes de secundaria ¿Verdad?-Pregunto un poco nervioso el pelinegro, pues la forma tan atendida del peliazul asía su persona lo ponía nervioso

-Si, le doy clase a todos, inclusive hasta los de preparatoria ¿Por qué?-Le pregunto de una manera bastante interesada

-Es que…la maestra dice que necesito un tutor y me dijo que muchos chicos de secundaria se ofrecen, por eso me preguntaba si…Si ¿Le pudieras pedir el favor a uno de tus alumnos por mi?-Pedía amablemente el pelinegro

-Yo te podría ayudar Rei, pero estoy tan ocupado, pero claro que yo le pido el favor a alguien, no te preocupes-Le dijo sonriéndole tan fraternalmente

-Gracias Hitoshi-

-De nada, ahora vayámonos Takao-Y ya parado al fin, ambos pelí-azules se marcharon

Mientras Rei y Max esperaban a que el padre del yanqui llegara, pero la espera era tan larga que al pequeño rubio le dio sed al igual que al chino así que el se ofreció a ir a comprar unos jugos en el OXXO que estaba cerca de la escuela

-Jamás pensé que en Mérida hiciera tanto calor y con estos uniformes mucho más calor ahí-Pensó en voz alta el pelinegro

-Si te quitaras la camisa tendrías menos calor-Menciono alguien que estaba a espaldas del pelinegro

-¡Ah!-Grito asustado el chino y dio un ligero salto asía adelante

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte-Se disculpo el extraño y sonrió de una manera bastante sincera

-¿Qué haces aquí Brooklyn?-Pregunto el pelinegro para tratar de hacer olvidar el comentario que había dicho

-Pues estaba apunto de irme a mi casa, pero vi que estabas solito y quise acerté compañía-Dijo eso de ultimo sonriendo, cerrando los parpados

-G-Gracias, pero no tenías por que molestarte-

-No es molestia, a mi me agrada mucho tu compañía-Decía de manera tranquila

Ambos chicos seguían ahí parados conversando, aunque Brooklyn le hacía muchas insinuaciones al pelinegro aunque este no las captaba y es que era increíble la enorme ingenuidad e inocencia que poseía el chino, era bastante impresionante, nunca jamás pensarías que él fuera capaz de algo malo, aunque claro las apariencias engañan

Luego de unos minutos Max regreso del OXXO, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que su pelinegro amigo estaba con ese chico de ayer, eso le parecía extraño y más por que creyó que después de lo que había echo ayer no le dirigiría la palabra nunca más, pero vio que se equivoco; No quiso esperar más y se acerco hacía los dos chicos

-Ya volví-Dijo extendiéndole la bebida al chino

-Gracias Maxie-Agradeció Rei

-¿No piensas presentarme a tú amigo Rei?-Menciono de una manera muy insinuante el pelinaranja

-¡Cierto! No los e presentado, Max él es Brooklyn, Brooklyn el es Max es mi mejor amigo y vivimos juntos-Contesto con ese tono tan alegre e inocente el pelinegro

Brooklyn al escuchar esas palabras no pudo negar que sintió como una ola de celos lo invadían y de alguna forma extraña su apacible sonrisa se desvaneció, siendo remplazada por una mirada sería al igual que el rostro por lo que nuestro querido yanqui se intimido un poco, pero aún así se mostró valiente

-Mucho gusto-Dijo al fin Brooklyn, antes de cometer una estupidez por sus molestos celos

-Igualmente-Contesto Max

Fue una suerte para ambos jóvenes que el chofer del pelinaranja llegara, por lo que tuvo que despedirse, de Max con un simple además con la mano y con Rei, revolviendo sus cabellos de forma fraternal, aunque realmente era por otra cosa

Después de la marcha de Brooklyn, el padre Max hizo acto de presencia y ambos chicos subieron al auto para ir al hogar, comer y hacer la tarea que les habían marcado

-Max-Llamo el pelinegro a su rubio amigo

-¿Qué sucede Rei?-Pregunto el llamado

-No entiendo esto-Confesó sinceramente el pelinegro

-A ver-

Max tomo en sus manos el libro del chino, era de la materia de español, por alguna razón ya se lo esperaba a que su amigo le preguntara de esa materia, a él también le había costado algo de trabajo, pero gracias a su padre comprendió rápido, y ahora era su turno de ayudar a su amigo

-Veamos "Palabras Homófonas" a esto es simple Rei mira, las palabras homófonas son palabras que se pronuncian igual, pero se escriben diferente y el significado igual-Explicaba el yanqui

-Ah… ¿Cómo cuales?-No pudo evitar preguntar

-Pues… como honda y onda, honda con h es de profundidad y onda sin h es de ondear, o también hola y hola, hola con h es de saludo y ola sin h es de las olas del mar-

-Valla, eres bueno en esto Maxie, aunque eso fue algo confuso-Comento el chino haciendo un gesto bastante adorable, pues el chino se rascaba la cabeza en señal de que le fue un poco difícil de entender

-Voy a tratar de explicártelo más fácil Rei, debo confesarte que soy muy malo explicando las cosas-Ahora fue el yanqui quien confesó

-Y yo para entender las explicaciones- Y ambos rieron ante ese comentario

Toda la noche hasta las 10:00pm se la habían pasado haciendo la tarea de español, pues para el chino realmente le era difícil entenderla, pero al menos pudieron lograr hacer algo; Ya mañana le sería más fácil al chino pues confiaba en que Hitoshi le conseguiría a alguien, aunque si no podía bien podía pedirle ese favor a Brooklyn, el parecía ser un chico con mucha paciencia; Aunque la idea lo inquieto un poco y fue al recordar el beso que él le había dado

Es de nuevo un bello día, era miércoles día de deportes, la verdad el chino sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quien sería su profesor, pero lo que más lo ponía extraño era ¡¿A quien diablos se le ocurre tomar deportes en la mañana?! Es decir, en plena mañana no es muy cómodamente hacer deportes, se siente el fresco de la mañana, apenas estas en tus 5 sentidos y sientes que el cuerpo te pesa todo, no definitivamente tomar deportes en la mañana no era una buena idea y que era un completo desquiciado al que se le ocurrió

En escasos minutos el profesor apareció, era un hombre de cabellos rubios, pero no rubios como los de su amigo Maxie, si no un rubio bastante opaco, su mirada era fría igual a la de Kai, pero la de Kai era definitivamente la mirada más intimidante que hubiera visto en su vida; Y de nuevo pensaba en el bicolor, era algo extraño pensar en una persona que realmente ni conoces y que tan solo habían intercambiado más que una simple mirada

Para Kai parecía algo similar a diferencia de que él casi la mayor parte del tiempo pensaba en el chico de mirada ámbar, el chino tenía suerte de al menos saber el nombre del bicolor, pero en el caso de Kai este no, aunque fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que su profesor de Historia y Geografía de México le pidió que saliera ya que el profesor Kinomiya quería hablar con él

-¿Qué pasa profesor?-Pregunto directamente el ojí-rojo

-Seré franco Kai, mira tengo a un chico que necesita que alguien lo asesore, tú eres uno de los chicos con mayores calificaciones, y de ser muy bueno, este chico es uno de los alumnos de la maestra Silvia, además estoy seguro que para ti será fácil, que me dices ¿Aceptas?-Pidió de la forma más fraternal posible, además de que hablaba con bastante confianza, como si no fueran ni profesor ni alumno

-Hmf, de acuerdo lo haré-Acepto casi por obligación, sabía que no era muy inteligente decir que no, por que seguramente lo haría pagar cuando tengan clases el lunes

-Me alegra, empiezas hoy, por que necesita la ayuda lo más rápido posible, te espero a la salida para presentártelo, ya puedes regresar a tú salón-Y sin esperar alguna contestación por el otro se marcho

-Detesto, cuando hace eso-Dijo por lo bajo el bicolor e ingreso de nuevo al salón

Las clases transcurrieron normal, no paso nada fuera de lo habitual, a pesar de tan solo pasar 2 días de clase, ya había una rutina, aunque claro que nadie podía esperar a que llegaran las vacaciones de invierno, semana santa, los puentes, pero lo más importante de todo: fin de año, aunque todavía era muy pronto para pensar en eso, ya todo el mundo, hasta el pelinegro lo deseaba; Fue sacado de sus pensamientos el pelinegro al escuchar la campana de salida, valla tan rápido había transcurrido el día y el ni en cuenta

Rei salió en compañía de sus amigos, esta vez no se topo con Brooklyn, lo que le pareció extraño, pues ya pareciera que siempre se lo iba a encontrar a la salida pero esta vez no y por alguna razón se sintió triste, como si realmente hubiera deseado topárselo; Salió de sus pensamientos de nuevo ya que esta vez Hitoshi apareció entre toda la multitud de señoras que venían a buscar a sus hijos

- Rei que bueno que te veo-Dijo entre jadeos el peliazul, se notaba que había corrido

-¿Qué sucede Hitoshi?-Pregunto el chino

-Encontré a tú tutor nuevo, ven para que te lo presente-

Y el peliazul tomo de la mano al chino dirigiendo lo hacía las instalaciones de secundaria, Rei solo dejo que Hitoshi lo guiara, pero en el camino recorría con la vista todo el lugar, se veía por alguna extraña razón más amplio que la zona de primaria, pero seguramente eso se debía por que al frente del edificio de secundaría no había otro si no puro monte; Luego de tanto caminar al fin detenían la marcha y fue en ese preciso momento que Rei se incorporo bien y Hitoshi se hizo a un lado para que el pequeño pelinegro pudiera ver mejor a su nuevo tutor

-Rei, este es Kai Hiwatari tiene 15 años y va en segundo de secundaria, él es tu nuevo tutor-Expreso Hitoshi, mientras se acercaba al bicolor y colocaba un brazo suyo sobre sus hombros

-_"¡¿Kai?!"_-Pensó alterado por un momento, aunque su cara más bien demostraba asombro

-_"¡El chico de mirada ámbar! No puedo creer que le voy a enseñar a él"_-Ahora fue el ruso quien pensó

Hitoshi al notar el silenció que había entre ambos, además de las miradas sorpresivas que se dirigían mutuamente, decidió ser él quien rompiera el silenció

-Kai, él es Rei Kon, tiene apenas 7 años y esta en primero, espero que los dos se lleven bien-Dijo sin más y luego miro su reloj -¡Caray ya es tarde! Lo siento chicos debo irme, tengo que ir a buscar a Takao, No te preocupes Rei yo le aviso a Max que estarás con Kai, hasta luego-Y sin decir más se fue

Ambos chicos aún seguían en silencio, nadie sabía quien rompería el silencio primero, así que decidió romper el silenció

-Bueno…¿Y en que materias necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto el bicolor al fin rompiendo el silencio

-En E-Español-Contesto tímidamente el chino, tenía que admitir que esa mirada rojiza era bastante intimidante

-Español, es fácil, ven te llevare a mi casa, ahí podremos estudiar a gusto casi nunca hay nadie-Al decir esto la voz del bicolor dejo de sonar tan fría, Rei no supo por que, pero decidió no darle importancia

Kai tomo de la mano al pequeño pelinegro y ambos comenzaron a caminar para ir asía el hogar de Hiwatari

-_"Su nombre es Rei, es un lindo nombre"_-Pero ante tal pensamiento el bicolor sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar ese comentario, pero sabía que era inútil, aunque nada perdía con intentarlo

_**Continuara…**_

****

**Bryan** No ¿piensas decirles? ¬¬

**Tai-chan:**_ decirles que? o.o?_

**Bryan**¿No seras pariente de Takao? ¬¬U

**Tai-chan: **_ó.ò???sigo sin entender u.u_

**Yuriy: **Lo que Bryan intenta decir es que si no le dirás a los lectores sobre lo que haras mañana n.nU

**Tai-chan: **_Y ellos para que quieren saber que voy hacer o.o?_

**Bryan: **Yuriy déjala ella tiene igual que Takao de dañado el cerebro

**Yuriy:** u.uU

**Rei: **Tai-chan ellos se refieren a sobre tus vacaciones n.nU

**Tai-chan: **_¡Ah! Eso n.n_

**Kai: **Ya era hora ¬¬

**Tai-chan: **_Kai callate o tu vas a sufrir mucho en este fic ¬¬_

**Kai: **No te atreverias ¬¬

**Tai-chan: **_Claro que si n.n podrías no ser tu quien termine en este fic como la pareja de Rei ¬¬ si no….si no…si no…(música de terror) Bryan_

**Kai, Bryan e Yuriy: **¡¿Qué?! O.O!

**Tai-chan: **_Bueno no mejor no…_

**Kai, Bryan e Yuriy: **uff u.u

**Tai-chan:** _Si no Brooklyn!! n.n_

**Kai: **O.O! no te atreverias ¬¬

**Tai-chan: **_Claro que si n.n el se a portado taaaaaaan bien conmigo, así sería la forma como le pagaría n.n_

**Rei:** Este chicos n.nU

**Kai: **Si lo haces no volveras a ver un mañana ¬¬

**Tai-chan: **_Ni tu, podría matarte en este fic ahora mismo y luego lo convierto en realidad ¬¬_

**Rei: **Este chicos n.nUU

**Kai: **Eso quiero verlo ¬¬

**Tai-chan: **_No lo veras, lo viviras! ¬¬_

**Rei: **¡¡¡Chicos!!! . 

**Tai-chan y Kai: **_¿_¡_¡_Q_u_é! Ò.Ó

**Rei: **am…etto… se desviaron del tema n.nUUU se pusieron a discutir y ya no dijeron lo importante

**Tai-chan: **_Cierto, bueno lo que les tenía que decir que gracias a Bryan y Rei recorde, es que pues mañana me voy de vacaciones por 3 días a la Rivera Maya (Cancún) y bueno eso quería decirle, para que sepan, por que la verdad mañana iba a hacer otro capitulo pero ya no podre u.u y es por eso que les dejare este que esta algo largo n.n y para los que se sorprendan de que yo pelea con Kai, bueno…no es por que lo odie ni nada por el estilo u.u_

**Kai: **Simplemente esta celosa por que yo le quite a su precioso gatito n.n (sonrisa cinica y triunfante)

**Tai-chan: **_¬¬_

**Kai: **Mírame como quieras, la mía supera a todas

**Rei: **Kai…mejor no la hagas enojar, yo no quiero estar pegado con Brooklyn, él me da miedo T.T

**Tai-chan: **_Si Kai, as le caso a Rei y no me hagas enojar, por que peor todavía para ti, si no lo emparejo con Brooklyn lo hare con….(músiquita de terror) ¡CONMIGO! Muajajajaja (cara re perversa)_

**Kai: **A no! eso si que no lo voy a permitir! (abraza a Rei posesivamente)

**Tai-chan: **_Que linda imagen, es perfecta para un momento Kodak (saca una foto) ¡perfecto!! n.n la publicare por internet (y se va)_

**Kai: **¡Hey espera! (suelta a Rei y se va tras ella)

**Yuriy: **Ya nos olvidaron u.u

**Bryan: **Vamonos (y se van los dos MUY pegaditos XD)

**Rei: **Genial me quede solito u.u bueno ya que Taimatsu se fue yo soy el que se despide y esperamos a que hallan disfrutado del capitulo n.n hasta la proxima (_que comercial sono eso XD_)


End file.
